fdfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Destination:Around Death's Corner
Cast & Characters - Lucy, the main character and visionary - Steven, Lucy's boyfriend - Abbye, Lucy's friend who is a cheerleader - Kay, Steven and Rob's friend who is a fast runner - Rob, Steven and Kay's friend who is Lucy's twin brother - Jacinta, a very attractive friend of Lucy and Abbye - Jim, a pervert who likes Jacinta - Trixie, a pretty business woman - Tracey, a sexy business woman - Zara, Lucy's rival - Miles, a prank pulling twin - Josh, Zara's boyfriend and Miles' twin - Ernie, a old man married with Margaret - Margaret, a old woman married with Ernie - Cole, a newly married husband - Paige, a newly married wife - Penny, a police officer TBA as Lucy Halmen TBA as Steven Tate TBA as Abbye White TBA as Kay Mackenzie TBA as Zara Maylene TBA as Dt. Penny Maclome TBA as Jacinta White TBA as Josh Molleser TBA as Miles Molleser TBA as Cole Rivers TBA as Paige Rivers TBA as Trixie Newbert TBA as Jim Olman TBA as Ernie Pastel TBA as Margret Pastel TBA as Tracey Young Plot Lucy Halmen is riding her car with her boyfriend Steven Tate, her brother Rob and Rob and Steven's best friend Kay Mackenzie. Lucy has a premintition of a explosion in an intersection cause by a exploding petrol station and a distracted driver. Lucy gets herself, Steven, Kay, Rob, police officar Penny Maclome, chicks Tracey Young and Trixie Newbert, pervert Jim Olman, newly married couple Cole Rivers and Paige Rivers, old man Ernie Pastel and his wife Margret, teens Abbye White, Jacinta White, Zara Maylene, Josh Molleser and Miles Molleser. The next day at Lucy's school's library Abbye and Miles pulls her in and tells her about flight 180, route 27, Devil's Flight and section 180. And that the only survivor was Janet Cunningham Lucy rejected thier ideas and was told that Penny is holding and interrigataion. At the police office Cole tells the group about the deaths from the previous disasters. Penny thinks she is being mocked and kicks everybody out. She then come out and yells at the group while a fire causes a boomgate to fly and slice Penny's head off. After Cole told Lucy more about the deaths and explaned about learning about a clue leading to the order and Lucy works out it was the line that everybody was questined in. At Lucy's home herself, Rob and Steven work out Cole is next to die. Lucy E-mails Cole and Paige about Cole being next. Lucy goes to leave for Cole's place but is distracted by a phone call from Trixie. Lucy goes on her way to their place while talking to Trixie on bluetooth. Cole and Paige leave thier house to go to lunch and gets on the same road as Lucy. Paige complains to Cole about the starpicket truck infront, they dont notise that one picket is a metre out than the rest. Lucy overtakes a wagon and she is in the car behind Cole and Paige. Trixie warns Lucy about a post that was longer then the other posts. Cole hits a lamp post causing Cole to be impaled on the streering wheel and Paige to fly out and impale herself on the starpicket. Lucy, Steven and Abbye then arrive at Tracey and Trixie's office. As Lucy tries to perswade them about death and them being next Tracey's shoelace gets untied and a group of pidgeons cause a window to shatter, Tracey then tries to swat the pidgens and falls out the window to her death a shredder churns and blows away a desk. Lucy, Steven and Abbye sucsessfully get into the elevator, as Trixie tries but her arm is torn off and she gets sucked out of the building. Margeret and Ernie go to have breakfast while Lucy works out that Jim is next to die. Jim tries to watch Jacinta get changed but because of poor view he climbs his roof he slips and grabs the rainwater pipe and goes across to see Jacinta she starts getting dressed he slips and makes a leap to more pipe which splips and he fals and goes splat on the ground. Margret and Ernie come to talk to Lucy and Steven about death and Lucy revelies that Margret is next followed by Ernie and Jacinta. Steven and Margret leave Steven goes home while Margret walks she trips over and her hand goes over water while her body is on an open powerline frieng herself.A few minutes later Ernie goes to leave and sees Margret's corps and goes to check her pulse electricuting himself. The next day was tuesday when Lucy, Kay, Josh, Rob, Miles, Jacinata, Zara and Abbye had athletics. In her house's tent Lucy, Zara and Josh talked about everything Lucy told them Jacinta is next followed by Zara. Jacinta was called for pole vault becide artury and Zara was called for cross country. Jacinta was nearly impaled on the pole but instead she was flying into archury and was impaled by and arrow. Another arrow fired before hit a slushee machine which bursted a pipe. Zara was stopped from going when she saw Jacinta die and out of fear she stepped backwards and the slushee machine exploded setting her on fire and killing her instantly. Lucy glanced at her photo she saw that Kay was next and he was doing cross country. Lucy ran and jumped the fence and spotted Kay she jumped on him and pulled him to the ground and pulling him out of the way of a firework coming from a nearby display. One month Later. Lucy was coming on a city cat and she ran into Rob in bording they walked around the aile and sat down becide Steven. Lucy then saw Kay walk down the aile and was shocked to see him. Abbye, Miles and Josh bumped into them. A cockpit fell down trapping Miles on his seat Lucy then got of the boat with the others(exept Miles). Lucy then notised something was'nt right a minute later the ferry exploded killing Miles and sending a nearby goblet cracking Josh's skull open killing him. Steven pulled Abbye out of the way of a falling tree. Lucy also pulled Rob away from the tree killing Kay. The list now is Steven Lucy Rob Abbye meaning Steven is next. Going to get under cover they went into a library and a book shelf had an anvil on wobbled a computer exploded near Lucy and Steven but they ducked skipping them. The shelf fell and killed Rob. Lucy then rememberd that Janet Cunningham was alive. So they went to se her but was unlucky when a stone piller crushed her. The movie ends when Lucy, Steven and Abbye go to leave town on a highway you see the sign read "Route 27".